Crazier Than You
by Doctor Akachi
Summary: Sam hasn't completely opened up to the club about something, and this may be the perfect opportunity...  Kurt x Sam


Sam scribbled aimlessly in his notebook, tracing the same circles over and over and humming the song that he and Kurt were going to sing the next day for their duet in Glee club. Mr Schuester's Spanish dictation fell on uncaring ears as Sam glanced up to Kurt occasionally. It was apparent that Kurt was just as uninterested in the lesson as Sam was, and was drawing page after page of outrageous outfits for the coming weeks. Sam smiled.  
>"Sam..." Kurt whispered, nudging him.<br>"Yeah?" Sam whispered in return, breaking away from the newest circle to look Kurt in the eye.  
>"Do you think this outfit is too gay?" Kurt mumbled, tapping the end of his pen on a drawing of himself.<br>Sam stared at the picture. The scribble depicted a thin figure in a pink shirt, a black tailcoat, skin-tight slacks, knee-length boots, a lace bow-tie and a pink scarf. Sam spent a few seconds inspecting the figure of the drawing, before focusing on his clothes. He bit his lip.  
>"No..." He mumbled mindlessly. "It's... really nice..."<br>"Thanks, Sam..."  
>Kurt smiled, and began to tilt his book back toward himself before Sam abruptly stopped him, placing his hand on the corner of the book.<br>"Can I..." Sam fished for the right words. "Can I look at them? The drawings?"  
>Kurt paused in shock for a moment, before he came to his senses and nodded gratefully.<br>"Nobody's ever wanted to see my drawings before..." He stammered. "No straight boys, at least..."  
>Sam carefully paged through the book, turning back three or four pages before he came upon a particular drawing that caught his eye. It was similar to the others; it was tall and thin, but it was somehow very different. It's clothes were much more masculine, and normal. The biggest difference, however, was that it was blonde...<br>"Is..." Sam was lost for words. "Is this me?"  
>Kurt's eyes shot open, and he inhaled sharply.<br>"I thought I could..." He began to blush. "I could design an outfit for you..."  
>Sam smiled his innocent, unintelligent smile. He thought of this action as a friendly gesture and continued to flip through the pages again, expecting to find other members of the Glee club scribbled down as well.<br>"Did you draw anyone else?" He inquired innocently.  
>"No..." Kurt exhaled sharply. "Well... Only Blaine... When we were still together..."<br>The truth hit Sam like a brick. This was a romantic gesture, and he wasn't supposed to know about it.  
>"Oh..." Sam breathed.<br>The bell rang. Kurt abruptly closed his book, delicately pushed it into his bag and drifted out the door without another word. Sam was shocked. He had no idea that Kurt shared his feelings.

"Sam and Kurt!" Mr Schuester cried. "What are you two singing today?"  
>Kurt and Sam glanced to one another and stood uneasily at either side of the room. They made their way to the front of the room and stood side by side.<br>"We're singing 'Crazier Than You' from The Addams Family Musical..." Kurt mumbled, which was followed by a soft murmur from the rest of the Glee club.  
>"Great!" Mr Schuester blurted out effusively. "Whenever you're ready..."<br>Kurt glanced to Sam, who nodded back. The music began.  
>"Once I was hopeful... Thought we were one... Life less than perfect... Finally begun... But now I wonder... Are we undone?" Kurt continued to sing beautifully, and Sam almost missed his que.<br>"I'm not impulsive..." Sam sang.  
>"And yet I truely love you..." Kurt blushed.<br>"I'm not deranged..." Sam continued.  
>"I'd never ask that of you..." Kurt's voice cracked.<br>"But in this moment, I feel I've changed..." Sam smiled unwillingly, falling into the rhythm of the song.  
>The song played along, pulling the boys together and easing the tension.<br>"Pluck the arrow from its quiver, hold it in your hand, be brave..." Kurt grinned, making the movements of holding and preparing an arrow in the air.  
>"Pierce the apple, not the liver, or quit dancing on my grave..." Sam sang.<br>"Place it in the bow and steady..." Kurt aimed his invisible arrow at Sam.  
>"Can't you shoot that thing already?" Sam sang, as Kurt shot his invisible arrow, piercing Sam in the heart.<br>The song played along, faster and faster.  
>"I'm crazier than you, so say you love me too... From here on in, you're singing to my soul..." They sang, moving closer and closer. "My soul!"<br>The song came to a close, and the space between Sam and Kurt's lips quickly diminished and vanished as the two fell into an embrace, and consummated their feelings. The Glee club was silent. Nobody moved. Nobody clapped. Nobody spoke. Sam and Kurt pulled away softly, shared a fond look, and turned to face their peers uneasily.  
>"Well that was certainly unexpected..." Rachel mumbled.<br>"Get used to it..." Sam crooned, and pulled Kurt into another kiss.  
>The Glee club was ready this time, and cheered for the new couple.<br>"So I guess this is my coming out?" Sam mumbled.  
>"I guess so..." Kurt whispered. <p>


End file.
